The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/06 April 2018
23:55:56 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 00:01:16 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 00:02:06 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 00:02:46 what 00:08:35 Ember I noticed you're coming here more and CC less 00:09:00 ^ Same with Aii. 00:09:40 s That's different 00:09:47 sTell me, what is different? 00:10:54 your activity 00:10:54 (therp) 00:12:13 sExplain! 00:12:23 s Nope! 00:12:30 sWhy! 00:14:00 Because of science 00:14:11 sEmber didn't reply either. 00:16:44 An interestin' conversation is happening on CCC. 00:17:48 I see 00:20:25 https://twitter.com/Shinyember/status/982049785782956032 00:20:45 lol 00:20:54 blame my schedule 00:22:49 Interestin' 00:25:51 -!- An-Editor542 has left Special:Chat 00:27:43 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:28:48 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 00:28:57 Hmm 00:29:10 The user XXLoveKillerXX has my PMs blocked for some unknown reason 00:29:25 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 00:29:43 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 00:30:40 And so does FanaticBot (therp) 00:43:18 -!- C.Syde65 has joined Special:Chat 00:43:20 O/ 00:43:53 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 00:43:59 o/ 00:44:09 Welcome, C.Syde65. 00:44:13 Welcome, Qstlijku. 00:50:47 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 00:50:50 Come, comrades. 00:51:15 O/ 00:51:28 I only just realised that Mess isn't here. 00:55:19 lol 00:55:26 -!- Ember Sunrize the inkling-fennekin has joined Special:Chat 00:55:41 I'm now officially on a wikibreak on ESB. 00:56:03 Inb4, chat burns. 00:56:46 I am sorry but chat can function just well without you. 00:57:35 yeah the senior can handle it 00:57:50 I am sorry, 00:57:54 But the senior is rarely in chat! 00:57:58 Join it NOW. 00:58:42 I am sorry, but music started randomly playing on Golf's page and startled the hell out of me. 00:58:54 nice 00:58:58 the senior is always in ichat 00:59:01 you just don't see him :) 01:01:53 sOne hour left. 01:05:30 I assume nothing was done today, South Ferry? 01:11:16 We still had minimal discussions. 01:11:46 So, nothing was done? 01:14:17 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 01:14:24 kora you're pretty much the supreme ruler of the wiki 01:14:30 CS65, Fl99, MOH, and Q must take more of a lead. 01:14:31 Huh???? 01:14:48 I do what I can. 01:14:58 if you give alex his power 01:15:00 alex can do it 01:15:04 :p 01:15:10 No! 01:15:16 yes! 01:15:32 No. 01:16:09 Let's head into the staff chat. 01:16:57 Head onto Discord, South Ferry. 01:18:56 1 sec 01:20:55 So, now Discord is lagging. 01:21:13 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 01:22:33 Welcome, Q. 01:22:41 o/ 01:23:09 PMs from earlier showed up again on CC 01:23:11 For the second time 01:23:15 When I rejoined just now 01:24:35 Sad. 01:25:27 It seems CMF did indeed head out. 01:25:36 Who? 01:26:14 Chase McFly. 01:27:40 Oh (facepalm) 01:28:24 I knew that. 01:29:36 Because I hadn't seen him recently 01:31:07 didn'e he come back 01:31:29 Nope! 01:31:32 He came back, screamed "NO!", and then headed out again. 01:32:00 he left again? 01:32:01 lol. 01:32:13 The deletion of the pages were just too much for poor, poor CMF. 01:32:14 i'm pretty sure after he left before when he said "I quit" 01:32:16 he came back 01:32:19 did he leave again? 01:32:30 Yes, he came back, screamed "NO!" as we deleted pages, and then headed out again. 01:33:08 no, I remember at one point 01:33:09 i was like 01:33:15 "i thought you left?" 01:33:16 and you said 01:33:18 Oh 01:33:20 When was that? 01:33:21 "we're happy to have him back" 01:33:30 Yes, sometimes I must put on a happy face. 01:33:42 TheKorraFanatic 01:33:42 He's back and we're glad to have him back, AS. 01:33:45 so, he did return? 01:33:51 Fuck you for saving that! 01:34:10 about me question? 01:34:15 are you trying to pull one over me? :p 01:34:21 And yes, he returned for a bit, screamed "NO!" as we deleted pages, and left. 01:34:29 I've said this like three times! 01:34:53 no, you said it like he came back just to say NO! 01:34:55 :p 01:35:08 He kinda did. 01:35:12 And nope! 01:35:17 I just summed up what happened! 01:35:29 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jeRDQJcShAI 01:36:05 When did that happen?! 01:36:25 it happened in 2018, qbert 01:36:37 Tell me, what is the motive of Xeren? 01:36:49 Right now, he's some fuck that kidnaps random people. 01:36:56 ask the creator 01:36:56 Like two days, Q! 01:36:58 !seen aiihuan 01:37:04 !seen Aiihuan 01:37:09 !seenon please 01:37:19 Xeren's original motives was to simple acquire a young girl. 01:37:23 Nope. 01:37:23 I refuse to fuel your obsession! 01:37:40 wut. 01:37:48 You know what I mean! 01:37:53 south, turn !seenon as per the regulations of the NACC 01:38:04 Don't you dare do it. 01:38:21 please also do !tellon 01:38:30 !seenon 01:38:31 South Ferry: !seen enabled 01:38:32 !tellon 01:38:32 South Ferry: !tell is now enabled 01:38:34 Don't do it! 01:38:35 Lifting the now peacefully unconscious girl into my arms, I began the return to my castle. I’d decided. This girl was precious, so very precious, and no one else could have her. 01:38:36 !seen Aiihuan 01:38:36 Alex.sapre: I last saw Aiihuan 9 hours, 56 minutes and 3 seconds ago. 01:38:36 true. 01:38:36 !telloff 01:38:37 TheKorraFanatic: !tell is now disabled 01:38:38 thank you citizen 01:38:54 I thought I've seen CFM since two days ago! 01:38:55 !tellon again please, so i can send a quick message to someone 01:38:58 I presume the Neo-ACC will be meeting Aiihuan tonight. 01:38:59 No! 01:39:01 !tellon 01:39:01 South Ferry: !tell is now enabled 01:39:03 Don't do it! 01:39:03 !tellon 01:39:06 !telloff 01:39:06 TheKorraFanatic: !tell is now disabled 01:39:07 !tell Aiihuan Aii! 01:39:10 !tellon 01:39:10 Qstlijku: !tell is now enabled 01:39:14 !tell Aiihuan Aii! <3 01:39:14 !telloff 01:39:14 TheKorraFanatic: !tell is now disabled 01:39:17 sad 01:39:20 No one can stop me! 01:39:22 again citizens 01:39:23 !tellon 01:39:23 Qstlijku: !tell is now enabled 01:39:24 !telloff 01:39:24 TheKorraFanatic: !tell is now disabled 01:39:25 Qstlijku: I'll tell Aiihuan that the next time I see them. 01:39:25 !tell Aiihuan Aii! 01:39:25 !tell Aiihuan Aii! <3 01:39:26 Alex.sapre: I'll tell Aiihuan that the next time I see them. 01:39:28 Fuck! 01:39:30 haha! 01:39:39 lol 01:39:45 thank you Q 01:39:51 you should enlist in the NACC 01:39:56 There is no NACC. 01:40:02 You guys must stop this shit! 01:40:22 head out, the korrafanatic o/ 01:40:27 I refuse. 01:40:32 me too 01:40:58 roflmfao. 01:43:19 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 01:43:24 then we can neutralize aiihuan's catchphrase 01:43:29 Nope. 01:43:39 We must 01:43:47 -!- An-Editor542 has left Special:Chat 01:43:59 You won't get away with this, Alex.sapre, An-Editor542, C.Syde65, Qstlijku, SlendyBot, South Ferry. 01:44:12 Add Aiihuan to that list too c: 01:44:13 kk 01:44:23 Aiihuan will get away with it 01:44:26 As I let her do anything! 01:44:31 Nope! :} 01:44:38 Stop this, Q! 01:44:42 we already have gotten away with it, thekorrafanatic 01:44:44 You won't get away with this! 01:44:46 qbert is with the NACC 01:44:56 Nope. 01:44:57 Q is with me! 01:44:58 i sure don't know what the Neo-ACC is 01:45:03 but i know what the NACC is 01:45:20 I'm sorry, but Q has known me longer than any of you and is on my side by default. 01:45:28 let em speck for emself 01:45:42 What is the NACC? 01:45:57 He has spoken. 01:46:02 Neo -Aiihuan Containment Committee, formed by South Ferry 01:46:09 True. 01:46:13 the NACC is something else, but if you join that you default jon the NACC 01:46:19 we're affiliated 01:46:25 After the ACC was taken over by TKF and Aii. 01:46:32 We'll take the Neo-ACC over too. 01:46:41 What is the ACC? 01:46:46 I have no idea what any of this is! 01:46:55 Aiihuan Containment Comitee, formed by South Ferry. 01:46:55 Aiihuan Containment Committee 01:46:58 Aii and I took that shit over. 01:47:03 When did it start? 01:47:05 Formed by South Ferry and Alex.sapre 01:47:20 that is an unofficial statement, tkf 01:47:37 the ministry of truth says that the ACC is functioning fine under the NACC and Neo-ACC 01:47:42 Tell me, what is this? 01:47:42 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/415941127884242967/431395105639759882/image.png 01:47:44 Incorrect. 01:47:51 Gotta go now 2018 04 06